Azazel
'Description' Azazel is a Expert Mode exclusive final boss . Azazel has 3 phases , each phase having it's own boss theme and even attacks . Azazel's phase 1 boss theme is called Hericide . Azazel's phase 2 boss theme is called Galaxy Collapse . Azazel's phase 3 boss theme is Gametal's Ultra Necrozma . Azazel goes into phase 2 at 575,000 hp and phase 3 at 350,000 hp . Azazel can only appear on the Expert mode exclusive map called Azazel's Lair . Attacks Phase 1 : Azazel can attack by slicing nearby towers with his swords , stunning any towers hit by them for 30 seconds . Azazel can also attack by causing a dark wind , stunning everything in a 5 grid radius from him for 20 seconds and lowering the tower's range by 30% for 30 seconds . Azazel can also summon 2 Azazel Minion . Azazel will cause a dark shockwave when going to phase 2 that stuns everything for 15 seconds . Phase 2 : Azazel can attack by firing multiple dark beams from his wings , stunning everything hit by them for 20 seconds and instantly destroying spawned in units . Azazel can also now cause a black shockwave that stuns everything hit by it for 30 seconds . Phase 3 : Azazel can now attack by causing a massive light beam to appear on 1 tower and release a white shockwave , stunning the tower hit directly by the beam for 50 seconds and everything hit by the shockwave for 20 seconds . Azazel will also gain a shield that blocks 30% of damage he takes . 'Appearance' Phase 1 : Azazel is a massive zombie , being taller than Void and Frosty by a lot . Azazel's head is colored pure black with a fire like movement . Azazel has 2 pure white eyes that are shaped like a rhombus and have a fire like movement . Azazel has 2 horns on his head that are transparent and are colored black , making them difficult to see . Azazel wears a black cloak that has lines of white in the middle and is slightly torn on the bottom . Azazel wields two swords that are colored pure black on the handle and are made out of bone on the blade . The tip of the blade is neon black . Azazel's hands are skeleton like with 3 sharp claws on the ends of them . Phase 2 : Azazel will now gain a pair of large black wings on his back that are slightly burnt on the ends . These wings also have multiple glowing white spots on them that will turn black when he fires the dark beams . Azazel's horns will become more visible . Phase 3 : Azazel's cloak will now change to white with yellow lines in the middle . Azazel will now gain a broken halo on the top of his head that is colored half black and yellow . Azazel's horns will now become fully visible and will now be golden . Azazel's head will become yellow with his eyes becoming golden . Azazel will also have his hands become golden . Azazel will also have a bright aura coming from his body . 'Defeating Azazel' Due to his insane amount of health and all of his phases , it's recommended to have a massive amount of high damaging towers and a flamethrower to keep Azazel slowed down at all times . It's also recommended to have towers spaced out to make sure Azazel can't mass stun your towers constantly . Category:Fanmade Zombies